The EARDA key objectives are to: 1) Continue enhancing the biomedical and behavioral research infrastructure and research administration. 2) Increase funding of Pilot Grants. 3) Increase faculty and student involvement in research. 4). Provide incentives for the successful writing of grant proposals. 5) Increase University-wide and individually focused grant workshop support. 6) Intensify collaborations and partnerships with research-intensive institutions for joint proposal and development and research. The EARDA enhancement phase will emphasize support for faculty who are writing grant proposals in various mechanisms (R03, R15, R21) as research training and infrastructure grants (HCOP, MARC, and RIMI). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]